Mi lado
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura recuerda unos de los momentos más duros de su vida, aun así, es momento de disfrutar el lado izquierdo de la cama.


_Pareja:_

_Sasuke/Sakura_

_Advertencia:_

_-Oc de los personajes_

_-Mundo alterno con respecto al anime_

_-Ligero Lemon (lime)_

_-Algo de miel xD_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi lado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La selección veintitrés es espantosa, una voz apagada por el estridente sonido de la guitarra eléctrica lo volvió insípido. La poca letra que pude captar en esos insoportables tres minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos era simple verborrea. Parafraseaba y maldecía todo en menos de diez segundos.

En definitiva la canción apesta.

―¿Cuanto más debes someterte a escuchar tanta mierda?

Pegue un salto poco propio de mí y localice con un enojo creciente al soberano intruso que, sigiloso, no me ha hecho sentir su presencia hasta encontrarse a espaldas del sofá que me encara.

―Me pagas para escucharlas, Sasuke―resolví volver mi atención en mis apuntes y raye el papel con exagerada presión.

Él permaneció allí, como si fuese un mástil del patio del colegio estatal, observándome desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

―Ven a la cama―propone luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

Sus palabras pronto me cansan, como si me recordase que ya son las tres de la mañana y no he pegado un ojo durante dos días corridos.

―La pre selecciones es un trabajo agotador―le susurro, en consideración a su pedido―¿Me dejas el lado izquierdo?

No espero que afirme. En cambio deslizo mis piernas hacia el piso y me levanto para estirar los brazos y botar a posta mi libreta en algún rincón del sofá. Apago la computadora sacando antes el demo y la arrojo entre los "no escogidos".

―Apúrate si quieres mi lado de la cama―manda, saliendo de la habitación antes que yo pueda ver su rostro.

Me pregunto ¿Tendrá esa sonrisa lujuriosa en este momento? Es que tenía la maldita costumbre de hacerme bromas de tipo no apto para menores cuando le pedía mi lado.

Me azoro al recodar una de las bromas y práctico un poco las inspiraciones profundas. No pretendo darle el gusto de verme así.

Debo hacer conciencia que ya nada es como antes. Nosotros no somos los de antes.

Mis pantuflas amasan los dedos de mis pies apenas me las pongo y me distraigo mortalmente con ellas, me encanta como los suaves hilos se acomodan entre mis dedos y los bailoteo. Después de un minuto me doy cuenta de mi infantil juego y me encamino a la alcoba.

Como espere, el lado izquierdo de la cama esta vacía, la colcha doblaba para darme una entrada más rápida. Sonrió un poco, se que Sasuke lo hizo, siempre se caracteriza por los pequeños detalles.

―¿Tengo que decirte todo lo que tienes que hacer?―murmura él, somnoliento.

No respondo, solo me quedo de piedra. Él esta mirándome como si fuese una idiota y no lo culpo, siempre que estoy frente a él suelo hacerlo. Aunque se supone que deba disimularlo más ahora.

―Metete a la cama, Sakura.

Y allí me doy cuente su vil y malévolo plan. ¿Dormir? ¡Pretende no dejarme hacerlo!

―Cuando te vistas con un boxer por lo menos―Exijo. Él me mira a los ojos, divertido por el reto.

―Antes no te importaba que el boxer no esté presente―y sonríe, si, esa estúpida sonrisa ganadora que le ofrece a sus fans y con el cual vende productos.

Odio esa sonrisa.

―Antes tenía que soportarlo por el "bien de nuestro matrimonio"―camino hacia el placar y lo abro, sacando unas almohadas y una colcha―Me duermo en el sofá.

Escucho una sutil carcajada que me abofetea.

―¿Tienes miedo que lo hagamos?

No quería llegar a esta instancia, en serio no. Actué maduramente por nuestro compromiso de trabajo, pero tampoco me merezco tanto descaro de su parte. Ha sido así durante toda la semana, desde el comienzo de su gira.

―¿Miedo a hacerlo contigo?―lo miro fijamente a los ojos, enfrentándolo―La verdad no siento miedo de hacerlo, más bien me produce nauseas. Por algo te he dejado ¿no?

Es su turno de mostrar cuan afectado está. Sus labios se comprimen y suelta todo el aire por su nariz, como si fuera un toro molesto. Se pone de pie y me hace ver lo que no quería.

Su cuerpo desnudo.

Sasuke es un hombre muy apetecible, tiene un cuerpo trabajado y, en este instante, el pene erecto e hinchado. Trago saliva, me es imposible no verlo y no recordar todos los besos que le repartí en cada esquina, los chupetones que lo marcaban como mío y las caricias solicitas que le impartí.

Maldición, lo amo en serio. ¿Porque todo termino así?

―Déjame dormir allí, necesito airearme.

Tomó todo lo que traía entre mis brazos y se aleja, dejándome ver su trasero como despedida.

―Hasta ahora nunca te dije el motivo del porque te deje, Sasuke ―no puedo evitar decírmelo a mí misma una y otra vez.

Pero yo no fui la culpable.

Sasuke es un cantante famoso, lleva seis años de carrera y una trayectoria envidiable. Presento grandes conciertos y aun es muy conocido a pesar del tiempo. Tiene talento, no lo niego, pero también es gracias a su aire de misterio, cuerpo de infarto y rostro atractivo.

¿En que estaba pensando al casarme con un tipo así?

Fidelidad probablemente es la última palabra que se le cruzaría por la mente. Joder. Tiene a miles de _fans_ que le dejarían hacer las cosas más pervertidas y asquerosas del mundo con tal de acostarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba segada de amor, después de todo, era mi novio desde la secundaria.

Los dos seguimos las carreras que iban de la mano, yo me hice asesora de artistas y él cantante. Al ser pareja las cosas se simplificaron por esos motivos, estábamos juntos siempre. Yo programaba sus conciertos, entrevistas, la forma de vestir en el escenario... lo coordinaba todo, hasta que me surgió la posibilidad de hacer eso con otros artistas.

Allí todo cayó como castillos de naipes. Aunque siempre me espere eso, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Nuestras metas profesionales discreparon de caminos y ambos los seguimos. Yo me hice una famosa asesora y él un cantante en la cima.

¿Amor? Claro que lo ame, muchísimo, y creo que aun existe vestigios de ese sentimiento, pero él lo estropeo todo.

En medio de su última gira de hace dos años le hice una visita sorpresa. Estaba realmente emocionada, había conseguido ser la asesora de una actriz en auge y quise celebrarlo con mi marido después de no verlo una semana. En realidad, iba a ser un festejo doble. Estaba embarazada de un mes.

Llegue a su hotel y decidí esperarlo en su alcoba, como todos los del _staff _me conocían y el hotel en que se hospedo ya nos había tenido en varias ocasiones como huéspedes no hubo inconveniente alguno. Me puse el vestido más _hot_ que encontré en mi maleta y lo espere acostada en la cama.

Recuerdo que miraba constantemente el reloj de la mesita de luz y, tras una espera de media hora, decidí entrar al baño y cambiarme.

Cuando estoy desnudándome escucho que las puertas se abren en par y estoy decidida a saltar en sima de él totalmente desnuda, pero una risa femenina me detiene. Congela mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y me hace retroceder lentamente.

Escucho como la cama se queja porque los cuerpos han decido montarse en ella y en menos de unos minutos escucho los gimoteo de la gata en celo.

Llore tanto esa noche. No me atreví a interrumpirlos ni hacer un escándalo, al fin y al cabo soy una figura pública que vive de su fachada. No me queda de otra que sufrir en silencio.

Cuando deje de oír ruidos, salí lentamente del baño envuelta con un albornoz y tome mi pequeña maleta. La habitación estaba oscura y no me atreví a mirar siquiera a los implicados en el engaño más duro de mi vida.

Huí de allí apenas cerré lentamente la puerta de esa habitación.

No me comunique con él en un mes. Recibí llamadas y mensajes, pero nunca vino. Supongo que no fui muy importante en su vida... al cabo de ese mes le envié por mi abogado los papeles de divorcio.

Golpe directo a su orgullo.

Esa misma noche apareció en nuestro departamento en los _Angeles_.

No fue bonito. Fue un encuentro duro, me resistí de decirle el motivo pues, probablemente, lo encuentre superfluo o peor, tal vez me compare con él diciendo que yo hago lo mismo.

Lo único que recuerdo esa noche, él me miro fijamente después de gritarnos y se concentro su vista en mi cuerpo, instintivamente lleve mis manos en mi vientre temerosa... aunque creo que no lo noto, ya que después de eso solo giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

Unos años después de luchas en la corte, entre nuestros abogados por supuesto, él solo accederá a firmar el divorcio si soy su asesora durante esta gira y además le ayudo con su nuevo programa de buscar talentos.

Acepte después de un largo debate, mi hijo de un año y tres meses aun me necesita. Establecí condiciones de viajar cada tres días a mi casa, sin importar en qué lugar me encontrara. Sasuke accedió a duras penas.

Me hace bien saber que él no sabe la existencia de su hijo.

Después de esto me retirare y así pasare página. Le daré la vida normal que anhelo a mi hijo y para ello Sasuke debe quedar fuera de la ecuación.

Me acurruque en mi lado, maldigo por percibir la fragancia de él en el aire y trato de no recodar sus besos que calentaban mi cuerpo.

Es imposible y lo sé, así que solo dejo brotar una lágrima para atenuar el dolor de la situación.

Antes de quedarme totalmente dormida siento el calor de un cuerpo abrazando mi cintura y respirando sobre mi hombro. Lloro más, ya que se que solo es un juego de mi imaginación. Sasuke me abrasaba así antes de dormir.

―Lo siento, Sakura. No podemos seguir así―susurra soplando sobre mi cuello.

Sus labios hacen contacto con los míos, solo allí reacciono frente la realidad. Nada está siendo un sueño.

Él me besa profundamente.

Saben que el amor es masoquista y todo eso. Entiendo que lo ame y todo lo demás, lo que no entiendo es cómo puedo sentirme tan feliz solo por tener sus labios sobre los míos, siendo para mí en este efímero momento. Duele pensar que otros labios se encargaron de él durante todo este tiempo y que yo sea simplemente un simple plato que desea volver a repetir... pero lo amo y dos años son mucho tiempo.

―¿Por qué me quieres dejar?―en realidad me reprende, mientras besa mi cuello―No me dejes... haré todo lo que quieras, pero no me dejes.

Mi corazón palpita sin control.

¿Por qué no dijo estas palabras esa noche?

Busco su boca para callarlo y él me esquiva, levantando la falda de vestido de algodón.

―Dime porque, Sakura.

Muerde mi pezón derecho sobre la tela y eso me hace suspirar. No puedo responder con su boca sobre mi cuerpo.

Desliza sus dedos entre el pliegue de mi sexo húmedo, los acaricia tortuosamente, apretando de vez en vez el botoncito rosa del clímax. Mis piernas se cruzan por naturaleza, tratando de retener esas sensaciones y suplicando a que sigan.

―Me amas ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?―balbucea entre mis labios y los besa con pasión sin freno.

Correspondo, es mi marido aun, yo lo amo.

―Debes darme un motivo y prometo que si es bueno―introduce sus dedos corazón e índice en mi matriz para dejarme muda a propósito―Prometo darte el divorcio ahora mismo.

¿Realmente quiere que lo diga?

No me deja siquiera esbozar una palabra decente, al decir su nombre pronto me calla con su boca e introduce su lengua.

Necesidad. Esta más que necesitado. Lo conozco, su cuerpo suplica por esto.

Eso me decepciona. Ladeo el rostro y trato que note que ya no estoy conectada a sus caricias, que las ignoro. Se percata luego de unos segundos. Me mira fijamente y se aleja de mi cuerpo, sentándose sobre los almohadones y pasándose la mano limpia entre su cabello negro y sedoso.

―Ese bastardo te ha engañado dejándote con su hijo―comienza, mientras me acomodo las ropas y no puedo evitar mirarlo sorprendida.

―¿De qué estás hablando?―él solo sigue con la mirada perdida en un punto de la cama, ignorándome.

―Se lo de tu hijo, Sakura. Sé que por eso me quieres dejar, me has engañado y eso trajo a esa criatura.

―Sasuke no sabes lo que dices―ataco, mordiendo mi labio inferior por la preocupación―Yo no te he engañado.

―¿Ah, sí?―sonríe sarcástico, levantándose de la cama―No soy estúpido.

Su mirada es repentinamente martilleante y eso me molesta.

―Tienes toda la razón―le afirmo y sus ojos muestran sorpresa, tal vez no esperaba tal cosa― El bastardo de mi marido me ha engañado―unas lagrimas caen cuando lo confieso―Me obligo a alejarme con su hijo―él parece no dar crédito a mis palabras.

Con el rostro confundido corre hacia mí y me toma del hombro para tenerme cerca de su cara.

―¿Pero qué idioteces dices mujer? ¡Yo nunca te he engañado!

―¡Que lo has hecho, mentiroso!

Mi respiración esta agitada y mis lágrimas nublan mi vista.

―¿Cuando dices que te he engañado?―espera que le responda, mostrándose duro y serio.

Rió sarcástica.

―Ya es historia. Eso ya no importa.

―¡Claro que importa!―desliza su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me ciñe a él―Me dejaras por un mal entendido.

¿Mal... Entendido?

¿Acaso me toma por una cría con dos dedos de frente?

―Aléjate, Sasuke. Esta conversación termina aquí.

―No termina―aclara él―Di fecha con hora exacta, esposa, porque jamás te daré el divorcio.

Yo tiemblo. ¿Sera siempre así? ¿Él tratándome de idiota?

―Marzo 23, hace casi dos años. Te visite en tu habitación después de tu concierto en el _Estadio Xpress_ para darte la noticia de mi contrato nuevo y que seriamos padres. Viniste tarde y con una mujer. Grito durante toda una hora―trague saliva, sintiendo dolor en mi corazón―¿Quieres que sea más especifica?

Su rostro pasó de confusión a una indescifrable.

―¿Por qué no reclamaste antes?

―¿Reclamarte? ¿Cambiaría algo?―negué con la cabeza―Te estoy dejando por eso. No pierdo mi tiempo. En balde gastaría mis palabras en ti. No lo vales.

―¿Entonces no me dejas porque te doy asco?

―Lo tarado es irreversible―digo, sin evitar rodar los ojos.

Él sonríe y trata de besarme.

―¿Acaso te fumaste algo? Te he dicho porque te dejo, Sasuke. No es juego. Yo tomo muy en serio la fidelidad.

―Ya ya... esta algo neurótica.

Yo no doy crédito a sus palabras.

―¡Neurótica!

―Y mucho―murmura, tomando mi mano y respirando profundo―Recapitulemos juntos ese día. Yo termine el concierto a las diez de la noche.

―Lo sé llegaste media hora después a tu alcoba.

―Ahí te equivocas, yo no dormí esa noche allí.

¿Eh?

―No me digas idioteces.

―No son idioteces. Esa noche me había lesionado. Durante el final de la presentación el baterista dejo caer un bafle en mi pierna. Estuve en el hospital esa noche.

―De todas las historias ridículas que pudiste inventar esta es la más carente de imaginación.

―Porque es cierta.

―Y es estúpida.

Él levanto los hombros.

―Me registraron en recepción.

Yo contuve el aire.

―¿Piensas que crea que es posible ver un registro hospitalario de dos años en _Florida_ para perdonarte o no tu infidelidad?

―Sí―respondió a secas. Yo contuve una carcajada,

―Los papeles son manejables. ¿Cuánto le costaría al gran Sasuke pedirle a una _fan_ que lo falsifique.

―Tengo el video del concierto.

―Maldición. Piensas en todo, ¿eh?

―Y tú quieres dejarme a toda costa.

Nuestros ceños fruncidos muestran que ninguno de los dos dará a torcer sus ideales.

―Te espere en el hospital y nunca llegaste... esto explica gran parte del por qué.

―Basta con esta insulsa mentira.

―Es verdad. Incluso te llamaba y no contestabas. Pase quince días internado por la infección de los cortes profundos y otras cuantas cosas que ni entendí del doctor. Y tú, mujer neurótica, me hiciste sentir él hombre más desdichado con tu carta de divorcio unos días después.

Trago saliva. No me puede estar mintiendo así, es demasiado vil.

―¿Porque cuando fuiste a reclamarme por el divorcio no me dijiste esto?

Lo susurre y sé que me escucho. Él pronto se sonroja de vergüenza.

―Esa noche luego de gritarnos pudimos hablar, pero te marchaste―continué, invitándolo explicar.

Se paso la mano por la cara y se masajeo la sien.

―¿Me creerías si te dijera que te note diferente?―yo asentí sin estar tan convencida―Estabas hermosa, con un brillo en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas, la protección de tus manos acariciando tu vientre y lo supe. Estabas embarazada. Y probablemente me dejarías para estar con el otro.

―Un _otro_ fantasioso. Nunca existió _otro._―aclare, suspirando.

―¿No crees que ambos somos culpables? Ninguno consulto al otro la veracidad de las suposiciones.

Él tenía un punto. Yo moví mi cabeza, apoyándome sobre su hombro.

―¿Entonces no me engañaste?―él me besa la mejilla.

―No lo hice―sentencia, tomando mi mentón y obligando a verlo a los ojos―¿Por qué no me dijiste de mi hijo?

Yo contuve las otras tandas de lágrimas contenidas.

―Lo siento. Sé que no lo soluciono diciendo esto. Dos años perdidos... ¡por un simple mal entendido!

Él me abrasa y besa la corona de mi cabeza. Permanecemos así durante un buen tiempo, inconscientes que la madrugada ya acaba y el sol está por salir.

―¿Aun quieres el lado izquierdo?―sisea, con un tono de doble sentido aplicado. Destensando por completo la situación y regalándole un aire caliente.

―Sí. Es mi lado favorito.

―Sabes que si te acuestas de ese lado no dormiremos―afirma, haciéndome entender muy bien lo que sucederá a continuación.

―Lo sé―me muerdo el labio inferior y él pronto arrebata mis labios de mis dientes a los suyos.

Tendremos tiempo de platicar lo sucedido entre unas horas, pero mientras tanto pretendo disfruta mi lado de la cama.

…

_Sin palabras._

_Un one shot muy distinto a los demás... un tema que no he leído aun por estos lados (creo) y me ha gustado como quedo._

_Siento de corazón el horrible OC a la que sometí a los personajes, pero viendo como Kishi va dejando el lado "malo" de Sasuke volviéndolo un algodón de azúcar no creo que será mucho la variación xD_

_Si les gusto un review haciéndomelo saber alegrara mi día, se los juro._

_Con respecto a mis otras historias... me he quedado con un bloqueo impresionante. No sé si se deba por la presión de la facultad o de la propia historia (creo más que es por lo segundo) pero cada vez que quiero seguir una historia me surgen ideas que no tiene nada que ver con ellas (como este one shot)_

_Espero que pronto me cure y pueda escribir sin bronca._

_¡Las quiero!_

_Paz_

_;)_


End file.
